<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The morning after by Gaysby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893571">The morning after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby'>Gaysby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Esaldir's Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Esaldir's Tale - Fandom, The Evertree Saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:40:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as it said, takes place right after their love making at the epilogue of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612672/chapters/54063631">Esaldir's Tale: Evertree Inn</a> and Lamuel calls Esaldir an endearment for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lamuel Dupree/Esaldir Faerondalan, Lamuel Dupree/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Esaldir's Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the following morning, I was basking at the afterglow and recalling our first time. Or, to be more precise, a series of our first time. It was noon when I awoke, too late for my usual morning stretches but it wasn't a terrible loss.</p><p>Staring at Lamuel's sleeping face made it worth it.</p><p>To be honest, I was none too surprised that my lover was still out of it. The previous night had been rather wild, and after the first round Lamuel seemed well-capable of peeling off his meek tendencies in favor of fully giving himself up to lewd desires. Although, I figured he went a little overboard for both our first times.</p><p>When the heat and novelty of the moment had ebbed, it didn't take him too long to past out and I followed him shortly after.</p><p>"Did I die and go to heaven?" I jolted as I suddenly felt an arm snake around my waist to pull me closer, "you look like an angel, milove. I was lost, for a moment."</p><p>I blushed at the endearment, jabbing his chest playfully with my fist. "Oh hush up," I said, "my heart can only take so much, darling. Bad enough that looking at you already has me smitten enough."</p><p>"Not really encouraging me to 'hush up'," Lamuel grinned mischievously, "pink is a lovely color on you, 'milove.'"</p><p>I whined, covering my face as it flared up more. "Oooh, that's just not playing fair, Lamuel."</p><p>"Maybe I don't want to play fair." He drawled, as he pressed his lips upon my neck and suck on the flesh.</p><p>I whimpered, squirming at the sensation. "La... Lamuel, wait..." I pushed against him half-heartedly. "we should really... Ah!" I yelped as his gently bit down on the sensitive flesh. "...really, really... need to get up." I managed to get out.</p><p>"Don't wanna," Lamuel insisted, continued to flick a now sensitive nub. "I rather spend the entire day with you on the bed..."</p><p>I moaned, moving my arms to wrap them around his neck.</p><p>And that's when our stomachs simultaneously grumbled in disagreement.</p><p>"Yes, Lamuel?" I grinned teasingly at his flustered face, "what was it you said? Rather stay on bed, was it?"</p><p>My human looked properly embarrassed, as he answered, "Maybe I wouldn't... Oppose to some breakfast."</p><p>"Brunch now, technically." I offered, as I peeled myself from underneath him. "Shall we?"</p><p>Lamuel smiled sheepishly, taking my hand. "Sure," he said. "at least, I could still hold on to you."</p><p>"Darling, you could hold me anytime you want." I poked his nose, "But really, I'm starting to feel quite famish."</p><p>Lamuel chuckled, and nodded consent. "Shower together, at least?"</p><p>"All right," I conceded, but waved my finger at him warningly, although allowing a bit of a playful smirk. "but no hanky-panky antics, Lamuel Dupree."</p><p>Lamuel groaned, burying his face on the crown of my head. "Ugh, please don't quote mother now, of all times." He complained. "it's a big turn off."</p><p>"And that, my darling, is the point."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>